


Zankie Ficlet Collection

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a separate, unrelated, prompted ficlet. These are short one-shot fics (most less than 1k).</p><p>Send prompts to: ask.fm/cassiebrown91</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zankie Ficlet Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Frankie tells Zach no sex for thirty days once Zach moves to NYC so they can work on their relationship. How long will they make it?

Zach had followed Frankie back to his apartment after they met up at the theater after Frankie’s performance in Rock of Ages. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Frankie asked as he hung his coat in the closet.

 

“It was last minute. Lauren was at dinner with us and she kept saying how upset you were all day and it just went from there.”

 

“I need to thank her then.”

 

Zach laughed and caught Frankie in his open arms once their coats were hung away. His mouth quickly found Frankie’s hungrily. His teeth pulled at Frankie’s bottom lip as they quickly and awkwardly made their way down the hall and into Frankie’s bedroom. Zach pushed Frankie backwards onto the bed and jumped on top of him a second later. It was too easy to just let Zach’s hands roam his body for Frankie to say no. Their shirts were off within 5 seconds of laying down, and Zach’s lips were making their way across Frankie’s body.

 

Frankie whined with anticipation as Zach’s lips got lower and then Zach’s fingers started undoing his pants and he seemed to realize where he was suddenly and squirmed away from Zach. Zach didn’t seem angry though. He knew why this was happening. He rolled onto his back next to Frankie with a slightly disappointed sigh. “You were serious then?” he asked turning to look at Frankie’s face.

 

Frankie nodded sternly. “It’s for the best. We talked about this and you _agreed_ , Zach.”

 

“I know. I know,” Zach mumbled crossing his arms. He bit his lower lip for a second then smirked mischievously. “Does this mean, I don’t even get to see your dick for a month? Because I think I might die without it.”

 

Frankie groaned, “Zaaaaach,” but he wasn’t listening. Zach crawled back on top of Frankie and started circling his hips against Frankie’s thigh, as his lips landed against Frankie’s throat, sucking hard enough that he knew there would be a mark in the morning.

 

“Zaaaaach,” Frankie moaned. “I have shows tomorrow, don’t leave a mark…”

 

“I. Don’t. Care.” Zach growled between aggressively bites at Frankie’s throat, still moving his hips against Frankie’s thigh roughly. “You. Have. Make-up. People.”

 

“I dooo, Frankie groaned. “But, Zach…we said…”

 

“I know what we said, Frankie,” Zach said sitting back to watch Frankie’s face as he spoke. “But I can’t do it. I thought I could, but I can’t. I miss you. I miss us. I need this.” Frankie growled like some sort of jungle animal as he pounced on top of Zach, pressing their lips together roughly. “I need you, Frankie. Yes, I still want to work on us and our relationship beyond this, but I need you right now. I need to see you and touch you and taste you and most importantly feel you right now because it’s been too long and you’re right there.”

 

“But…this just…confuses me…I mean.”

 

“Did I not just show up at the theater out of the blue?”

 

“Yes, but you tried to run away…”

 

“Because that’s your thing. I didn’t want to steal your light…”

 

“But…”

 

“As soon as you said you wanted me to stay with you, what did I do?”

 

“You put your arm around me and stayed,” Frankie said, smirking in defeat.

 

“Exactly,” Zach said, pushing Frankie back onto the bed and nipping lightly at his neck.

 

“Zach,” Frankie said quietly, moving his neck away from Zach’s mouth.

 

“What now?” Zach sighed, sitting back.

 

“We agreed, Zach…”

 

“I know. Fine. I’ll just go get a cold shower and go to sleep,” Zach resigned, getting to his feet.

 

“No, wait,” Frankie mumbled, getting on his knees and crawling across the bed to wrap his arms around Zach’s waist. “Can we agree to something else instead?”

 

Zach smiled and turned around in Frankie’s arm, putting a hand on either side of Frankie’s face as he spoke. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“We’re going fuck. Right now. Because there is no way I can have you looking like this in my bedroom and not have sex with you. But you need to promise me we can do something about the confusing part of us, okay? Because I can’t handle all this uncertainty anymore especially after what happened last night.”

 

Zach crawled back onto the bed without another word and pressed his lips to Frankie’s. “That is a promise I can make and keep. I love you. I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

 

“Okay,” Frankie said, kissing Zach gently.

 

No more words were spoken for almost an hour. Their mouths were both too busy doing other things: kissing and sucking and biting and licking and pretty much anything else a mouth can do. But when Frankie was finally fucking Zach and their lips came away from one another. Frankie spoke again.

 

“You can’t talk about sexuality anymore publicly until you figure out what you actually want to be called. You definitely can’t say you’re 100%, but what the fuck is what we’re doing right now then? You also need to not say you’re single. Just avoid the question, do not insinuate you’re ‘looking for a girlfriend’ or whatever else you’ve said.”

 

“Okay,” Zach said weakly, stretching his hand towards Frankie. His fingertips could barely reach Frankie’s abs from their current position, but that was better than nothing. Frankie leaned forward into Zach’s touch as his hips continued their motions.

 

“Does that mean you agree?”

 

“Yes, but can’t I just tell them you’re my boyfriend and who cares about labels? I think that would be easier since I love you and all.”

 

“Are you serious right now?”

 

“Yes, I’m serious, Frankie. That’s what you are isn’t it?”

 

“I mean, am I?”

 

“Yes, of course you are, stop it. Come here,” Zach said, stretching towards Frankie, begging him to lean forward. “Move, please, Frankie, can’t we talk about this later,” he begged when Frankie’s hips stopped moving and he leaned forward across Zach’s body to kiss his lips.

 

 Frankie listened as he fell silent, pressing his lips to Zach’s neck as his hips moved in rough circles against Zach’s.


End file.
